


submit

by jellinad



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-25
Updated: 2013-05-25
Packaged: 2017-12-12 23:20:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/817240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jellinad/pseuds/jellinad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Garrus and Shepard are drifting apart but when he catches her learning to dance from Vega his jealousy will either bring them together forever or push them apart completely.</p>
            </blockquote>





	submit

Shepard climbed out of bed as quietly as possible. She didn't want to wake the sleeping turian that was sprawled out taking up more than his side of their bed. She sighed with a weariness that ran deeper that her persistent insomnia. She hadn't slept more than a few hours at a time in weeks and it was starting to take a toll on her. She headed for her private bathroom that she now shared with her boyfriend. She let that word roll around her head. It was something she had got used to finally. Even though it had been over a year since she had destroyed the reapers, it still sometimes took her by surprise that she had an alien boyfriend. She threw a backward glance at the sleeping bundle of blankets and smiled. 

Jane Shepard was restless. She had fought Saren. She had destroyed a Collector base and come back threw the relay. She had even destroyed the Reapers and somehow survived the explosion with only broken bones and shrapnel. She had spent a few months in a hospital while the cybernetics had healed her physical wounds. Garrus had kept her fairly isolated, refusing to answer any questions about the repercussions of her actions. It wasn’t until she finally left the hospital that she discovered the Catalyst had lied to her. EDI was still alive as an AI could be. The Geth were helping to rebuild. The relays had went offline for a few days but it was something the Quarians had repaired rather quickly, with the Geth's help. All the fleets made it home and began the long arduous task of repairing their home worlds. 

It took 6 months after the destruction of the Citadel for the council to reinstate Shepard's Specter status. The council was making a new home on Eden Prime which had escaped the war with relatively few scars. The Alliance had given her back the Normandy and sent her on Goodwill missions they called it. It reality she was being paraded around the galaxy. She had made appearances on most major planets and was still working through some of the smaller ones. She was allowed to keep her crew. James Vega was officially in N7 training and she was serving as his instructor. Wrex was back on Tuchanka making babies and uniting clans. Tali had returned to Rannoch and was building a house with Kal'Regar. Kaiden was on Earth on Specter duties. Liara was still the Shadowbroker and working out of the Normandy. Her command center was mobile and the ship was as good as place as any. After saving her life Miranda had returned to her little sister. Jack was back at school,helping to repair and keep the little shits in line. Samara was at the monastery with her daughter. Who knew where Kasumi was. 

Shepard let her memory flow over her team, her friends. She missed them terribly. Counting down the days till her promotion ceremony in 8 more days when she knew all of them had promised to be there. Commander Shepard was being promoted to Captain Shepard. They needed someone to fill the spot of the now deceased Captain Anderson. Shepard felt a stab of pain through her stomach at the thought of her old mentor. Anderson, Thane, Mordin. There was too many dead from the damn war than she cared to think about. She stood in the hot shower, feeling the water form rivers down her skin. Knowing the water couldn't wash away the emotional scars that still remained. She was angry still but less so following the immediate end of the war. She was restless. She wanted to feel needed. Being a damn ambassador was leaving her unfulfilled and used. She needed to have purpose. Maybe she just needed to be hurt. She felt numb most days. She had been bitchy with Garrus lately. Short with the crew. Snappy at Joker. They all took it without question, knowing whatever was wrong would eventually work itself out. She had saved their lives, their galaxy. She was allowed to be frustrated with her symbolic desk job. 

Shepard shook off the thoughts and stepped out of the shower. Grabbing a towel, she headed to find clean clothes, expecting to find Garrus working at her terminal. Instead she found him still fast asleep. A flash of irritation erupted from Shepard. How could he sleep so soundly when she felt like she was coming out of her skin. She could still smell the fragrance of their lovemaking,but even that had left her feeling empty. It use to be enough she thought. The feel of his talons on her skin would ignite a fire inside her but lately it barely registered. He had noticed but not asked. She grabbed some workout pants and tank top and headed out of their cabin. 

It was early but not so early she was the only one up. She grabbed coffee in the mess hall and retreated to the observation desk. She used to spend hours in here meditation with Samara. She took a familiar position on the floor with her legs twisted in her lap and tried to empty her mind. She focused on her breathing, feeling the air flow in her nostrils and out her mouth. She pictured a flame and tried to let darkness consume everything else. Farther and farther down she went until she was ready to blow out the flame and let the darkness take her when the voice of Garrus whispered in her ear. Startled she lost her concentration and the flame was gone. She opened her eyes, ready to yell at him for interrupting her meditation only to find herself alone still. She closed her eyes again but the voice came again. Calling her name, whispering in her ear the way he did when his desire was too great to hold out any longer..The sub vocals so real she could almost feel his breath on her neck. This was too much distraction. She stood up and walked out of the room. 

She headed for Life Support. Even with Thane gone she still spent time in here. It helped her to feel close to her lost friend. Days like today she sorely missed his calming presence. Knowing his special brand of inner peace would radiate through her weary soul. She sat at his old desk and laid her head down. She thought of his son. She had kept in contact with Kolyat but he didn't have the same calmness his dad did. She liked him though. He was still working with some priests. Shepard knew Thane would be happy. Kolyat sent her prayers often filled with blessings. She had introduced him to Traynor the last time they had been on Eden Prime and the two had hit it off. She hoped it worked out for them. They made a good pair. Samantha had finally quit flirting with Garrus,much to his disappointment and much to Shepard s amusement. She had finally found her own alien. But today in this quiet space, the quiet was too much. It allowed her thoughts to flow too freely. She sighed and left. One last glance through the closing door and Shepard moved on.

She wished Jack were on board. Her crass personality was exactly what Shepard was looking for right now. She knew she could go to Liara, the only person who slept less than she did on board. She would always listen but she didn't feel like a sympathetic ear. She needed more than that. If Wrex had been here, he would have smacked her head and told her to snap out of it. Hell even Grunt would have done it. Instead Shepard found herself in t he Cargo hold watching James Vega do pullups. He flexed his arms and cast her a mischievous smile. 

 

“Something you like Commander? These arms can do more than pullups” he teased. Shepard found herself laughing in spite of her crappy attitude. She counted for him while he worked his way through his morning routine.  
“Need something Shepard? It's pretty early for you. Scars not helping you sleep anymore? Need something a little more human, a little more man?” James flirted shamelessly.  
“If you know anyone more man please let me know. I need something” She fired back. James grabbed his chest in mock indignation. She laughed again. He grinned. Vega was so easy sometimes. It was like how it was with Garrus in the beginning,before all the emotions got in the way. Sometimes she missed the witty banter contests that she always lost. Garrus had been so serious since she was in the hospital. He seemed to carry around this perpetual scowl and imaginary weight ever since they had found her in the rubble. He had been ecstatic to find her alive but he wasn't the same. He had sat by her hospital bed and held her hand when she struggled to walk on her healing legs but he was distant. She missed him.  
“Shepard?” James was waving his hands in front of her face. She must have gotten lost in her own thoughts.  
“I'm sorry Vega, what were you saying?” Acting put out. James explained he was asking if she wanted to practice some of the moves she had been teaching him. Without realizing what she was doing, she shook her head no.  
“I want you to teach me something else. “ she paused. He raised his eyebrow. She laughed. “I want you to teach me the dance you taught Garrus. The one he showed me in the bar back on the Citadel.”  
“You want to learn to tango? OK, yea, sure. Let me find the music.” James went to the consul and started sorting through his musical library. Not turning around, he asked.  
“Scars gonna be ok with this? I have to get pretty close. I have to touch you. We all know how he feels about someone touching you. Not that I mind, I just hate to hate to kick your boyfriends ass over some dance steps.”  
“Garrus isn't here. Besides it might do him some good to be reminded that someone wants to dance with me. It's not like I'm his mate. “ There was a certain bitterness to that  
last word but her voice had started to fade after saying he wasn't here. Vega wasn't sure he had heard her correctly but he wasn't going to ask. Seemed like it was a sore subject. He found his music and trotted back to her. He kicked his shoes off and motioned for her to do the same. He pulled her up next to him. He put his arm around her waist with his hand on the small of her back. Guiding her. It felt odd having someone else hands on her. It had been years since anyone but Garrus had touched her in any capacity other than medical. She pushed him out of her mind and focused on what he was telling her and let herself be led around the floor. 

 

Garrus had felt Jane get up. He heard her sigh and head into the bathroom. He didn't move until he heard the shower come on. He pulled the blankets off and rolled over. He sat up. Staring at spot his lover had just occupied he wondered if they could fix this. She had pulled away from him as soon as she got out of the hospital. He had stood by her and she had pushed him away. Jumping right back into whatever or wherever the Council or Alliance sent her. He wondered what happened to them retiring somewhere warm when it was all done. Still he followed her. He would have followed her through the beam that took up to the Citadel if she hadn't sent him back like he was just an injured member of her crew instead of her boyfriend. Partner. Not his mate. He was going to ask her to be his mate as soon as they found her but he wanted her to get better first. Then it didn't seem like the right time when the Council reinstated her and sent her off. She seemed so angry with him all the time now. It matched the anger he felt at her for leaving him. For two days he was convinced she was dead while they were crashed on that empty planet. Thank the spirits for Tali and EDI. Between the 3 of them they had it fixed with two days. They had rushed back to earth to look for her body. Somewhere inside him, Garrus he always held out hope. When he found her in the hospital with Miranda by her side Garrus felt the world stop. There she was. The most important thing in his life, laying like a broken rag doll. He had held her hand and talked to her while she slept. It was the most painful thing he had ever done. He didn't like Miranda but he was so thankful for her that he could have hugged her. She had laid her hand on his arm, sympathy in her eyes and told him that Shepard would be ok. The day they left the hospital, he finally believed her.

He heard the shower turn off. He quickly rolled back on his stomach and pulled the blankets back up over her head. He heard her come out and get dressed. He heard the door close behind he. He quickly got up and threw on his civilian clothes to follow her. It was early. Much to early to start making rounds. He wanted to know where she was going. He watched the elevator stop on the crew deck. He waited a few minutes and followed. Garrus stalked her like pray through the mess hall. When she headed into the observation deck he stood outside the door and listened. He knew she liked to meditate by the window. Standing in the corner he waited until he was sure she was in deep. He opened the door and saw her sitting on the floor. She looked so vulnerable sitting there with her eyes closed. His mind flashed back to the first moments in the hospital and he let out a groan. She stiffened. He froze. Before he could stop himself he whispered her name then closed the door just as she opened her eyes. He ducked into the mens room just as she came out and headed into life support. Now he was confused. She used to spend hours in there talking to Thane. Garrus tried not to think about it. He used to get beside himself with jealousy. Wondering what they were talking about. Why wasn't she talking to him. She wasn't his yet but it felt like she was. The ache he felt when Thane would hold hug her goodby still stung. He leaned his head against the door and whispered her name. There was so much he longed to tell her. He heard her coming through the door and he disappeared into the bathroom again. 

This time she headed down to the cargo bay. Garrus frowned, kinda. His mandibles twitched at his anxiety. There was no one to spar with except Vega and he knew Vega wanted nothing more than to get his hands on Jane. His chest rumbled. He headed down the elevator. As he exited, he heard her laugh. How long had it been since she had laughed like that for him. The sound cut right through him. He skirted out of view behind crates. He poked his head around and watched. Jane had a far off look in her eyes and James was trying to get her attention. Finally she snapped to attention. She asked him to teach her something. Spirits she did not just ask him to teach her to dance. Vega's eyes had lit up. He heard her tell James that he wouldn't mind,he wasn't there. He heard what Vega had missed. He heard her whisper to herself. He saw the pain cross her face and it took his breath away. His subharmonics whimpered, wanting to reach out to her. But he stopped himself. She had never expressed interest in being his mate. At least not specifically. She had brought him into her bed and her cabin. She had told him she loved her but he thought she was content with that. He wanted to mate with her, more than anything he wanted to take her in his arms and mark her for his own. But turian mating was different than humans, he knew that. Humans could leave their mates and find new ones. Turians mated for life. Once he marked Jane, she would belong to him until she died. Garrus wasn't sure Shepard was ready for that or if she even knew that. Garrus was afraid to mark her, afraid that she would change her mind one day. He had survived her dying once, barely. He wasn't sure he could survive her leaving him. So he watched as James took her in his arms and moved her feet with his. Garrus watched his whole world embrace another man. His chest ached. His harmonics let loose with a whine that Garrus barely got under control lest they betray his watching. He watched until Jane pulled away with a smile and said she would be back the next day to learn the next part. He watched Vega turn off the music. Only when James left to shower did he come out of hiding. Garrus made his way upstairs to the battery. He needed to be alone. 

 

Commander Shepard returned to their quarters to talk to Garrus, but he wasn't there. Frowning. “EDI, where is Officer Vakarian?”  
“Officer Vakarian is in the battery. Would you like me to alert him to your inquiry?  
“No, thank you EDI. “ Shepard wondered what he was doing there. He usually waited for her before heading down in the morning. Feeling a stab of guilt he had woke up to her being gone. He probably assumed something needed her attention so he went on ahead to do his morning checks. She would check on him shortly. She headed down to the crew deck and grabbed coffee. She said good mornings to the crew and Dr. Chakwas. She opened the door to the battery. He didn't turn around, didn't acknowledge she had opened the door.  
“Garrus, you got a minute?”  
“Can it wait a bit? I'm in the middle of some calibrations?” Shepard was taken aback. He hadn't dismissed her like that since before the collector base. Stumbling over herself, she muttered.  
“Yea, sure. I'll come back later” She stumbled out the door. She leaned herself back against the door and wondered if she could get him back. 

 

When Jane left, Garrus let out a breath that he had been holding since he smelled he coming down the hall towards him. He visibly sagged against the console. He laid his head in his hands. He wondered, was there any coming back? 

 

 

 

For the next 7days they went through this routine. She would sneak out in the morning. He would pretend to sleep until she was gone. Then, like the predator he was, he would silently follow and watch. Perching himself behind boxes, he would stand motionless with his talons clutched into fists, the grumble in his chest only drowned out by the music while Vega dance his girlfriend all around the cargo floor. It was too much to take it. At night they would climb into bed together with few words spoken but they still clung to each other in their sleep. They dreamt of each other. They called out each others names, completely oblivious to the other. They stood apart as the dam built full of resentment, frustration, jealously, need, desire, and love. Eventually it would break. They would either fall apart or find each other again and weather the flood. 

 

On the 7th day, it broke. The had made their way around the galaxy picking up old friends on the way to Eden Prime. Tomorrow was the day of Commander Shepards promotion gala. There would be dinner, dancing and a ceremony. She would have to give a speech. They had picked up Jack, Miranda, Kaiden, Samara, Wrex, Eve, Grunt, Tali, Kal, Kolyat and Zayed. She knew Admiral Hacket would be there in addition to the Primarch. Her mom was in route as was Garrus' family. It was going to be a huge celebration and Shepard was excited. They festivities was overshadowed though by the tension between her and her turian. They had hardly spoken in over a week. They kept up appearances in front of the crew but the moment they retired for the evening, they went in opposite directions. He had even slept on the couch one night. Shepard found herself laying awake before her alarm went off just listening to Garrus breath. She felt a hole in herself that she knew was from his absence. She ached with how much she missed him. She had missed him back on Earth but to lay next to him and him feel farther away than Palavan was an ache that couldn't be described. There is no worse way to miss someone that to be next to them and know they aren't yours anymore. 

She laid in the darkness and wept. She let her hand seek his out for comfort even if she knew that soon it wouldn't be there anymore. Garrus was going to leave her soon, she just didn’t know why. He felt her reach for him. He could hear her crying. He hesitated, then squeezed her hand. Her breath caught for a moment. It the only physical contact they had in days. She didn't want to push. She felt him roll up on his side and scoot towards her. Before she could react his strong arms had wrapped around her and pulled her next to him. They fit together so well it was like coming home. She cried harder. She pulled his face down next to hers and let her tears fall on his mandibles. He nuzzled her neck and let himself purr at her. She relaxed into his grasp. They lay there intertwined for what felt like an eternity but all too soon the sounding of her alarm let them know that they day needed to be started. She kissed him softly then crawled out of bed and headed for the shower. He came right behind her. She didn’t know what to make of him about face but she would take it. She needed him. She needed his strength for tomorrow. She hated all the pomp and circumstance of it all. She hated ceremonies. Garrus came into the shower behind up and adjusted the water, letting the warmth flow over them. Tracing the water lines on her face, his talon lifted her chin until she was looking at him. She searched his eyes for answers but only found pain and desire. He wanted her but was afraid of being rejected. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down to kiss him. 

 

Shepard left the shower warm and satisfied. She checked her messages while he got dressed. She wanted to talk to him but found she had nothing to ask. So instead they both got dressed and headed down on the elevator. He got off at the crew deck. She made some excuse about needing to go to the cargo hold. He squeezed her hand as she left and she gave him a half smile. The door closed. He headed for the battery. He didn't feel like watching James hold her today. He could smell her all over him and him on her. He didn't want to see her come by and smell Vega instead. 

The day went by uneventfully. Tali came by to say hi to her old friend. Jack could be heard arguing with Vega about biotics in the mess hall. Kolyat was somewhere with Traynor. Liara was catching up with Miranda and Samara. Everyone was enjoying their reunion. Shepard went about her daily commander duties, pausing to jump in conversations here and there. Garrus came out and joked with Wrex and Zayed. The day passed quickly. They all enjoyed a meal together in the mess hall. It was just like old times. Except everyone noticed the distance between the commander and the turian. They sat next to each other at dinner but never even glanced at each other. They leaned away from one another when they got too close. There were murmurs among the crew and old friends that something was very very wrong. Before too long Garrus excused himself and headed up to the cabin. He assumed the Commander would be there soon. He sat at her terminal and went through his own messages. He fed the fish. He took a shower. He came out completely surprised that she hadn't returned. He felt a growing pit in his stomach.  
“EDI, where is Jane?” His distress of her not being there allowing the professionalism to drop for a moment. He rarely said her first name to anyone but her.  
“The Commander is in the cargo hold. Should I alert her to your inquiry?” Rage ripped through him like a bullet.  
“No” he managed to get out before the open the door and into the elevator. 

 

Garrus paused outside the door of the cargo hold. He could hear music and people cheering. He opened the door and stepped in. Jane was tight in Vega's arm moving gracefully around the floor. Vega still had the presence of mind to put down the sparring mats and have her remove her shoes though. Everyone was gathered around watching. Everyone could see her betray him. He tried to breath but it hurt. He watched them make turn after turn. Vega spun her out then pulled her back in. Garrus stood motionless until the end. Jane brought her leg up as Vega dipped her back. Vega slid his hand up her thigh to keep her stead. Jane leaned her head back, exposing her neck to him. Jane smiled at her friend that were watching. She was proud of herself for learning it and couldn't wait to surprised Garrus tomorrow. But the moment was stopped dead when she saw him watching. Horror filled her face as she saw him upside down, realizing how it must look a moment too late. 

Garrus roared. It ripped through the hold, reverberating off the walls. The sound coming from everywhere at one. It was anguish and fury. Everybody froze. Then panicked. Vega pulled Jane up and pushed her behind him. Grunt and Wrex jumped in front of their friends. A blue ball was dancing in Jack's hands. Samara had thrown up a barrier around the crew. Kaiden and Liara had crouched into position. Zaed had pulled his pistol. Kolyat simply stood there in awe. Garrus roared again. The sound caused everyone to wince. His sub vocals screaming at everyone and at only Jane. His eyes flashed. Garrus realized he was about to lose control but he couldn't pull himself back. He growled and lept forward. The speed threw everyone off. Wrex reacted first but he was still too late. He reached for Garrus as Garrus pushed through the crowd, shoving Vega down and had Jane by the throat. His momentum slammed them into the wall behind him. She gasped for breath. Garrus' head whipped around as Grunt started to approach. His growl stopping him in his tracks. No one moved. No one had seen Garrus lose control before. They all knew a turian could be deadly and a challenged turian was something even a Krogan was sure he wanted to take on. He did have his talons flexed against the Commanders neck though.  
“Leave us” Garrus rumbled. His harmonics a mixture of a warning and a threat. Daring anyone to challenge his order. Vega had gotten to his feet and took a step forward. His hands out in a offer of peace.  
“Scars, it isn't. I was just teaching her to dance” he started. Garrus roared again. This time more anger than fear. Vega shivered and saw the commander flinch under the auditory assault.  
“Garrus” she whispered. He either didn't hear her or didn't respond.  
“Leave us” he ordered again. They all involuntarily took a step back. They weren't use to this level of command from his voice. They all looked to Shepard. She gave a half nod, knowing they would all be right outside the door. She was afraid for them but afraid for Garrus too. If he snapped and they charged, it would be a bloody mess. Garrus would most definitely die but so would many of them. She wasn't sure how many he could take down hand to hand before they got him under control but she knew she didn't want to see. Garrus wouldn't hurt her but she was afraid of him regardless. Her crew and team stood there looking back and forth between the two of them. They had faced down reapers but facing an angry jealous turian was something none of them were sure they wanted to do. They would for the Commander but they didn't want to fight their friend. It was Eve who finally broke the tension.  
“He won't hurt her. This is something they need to figure out for themselves. We need to go” Shepard threw a grateful glance her way. She could still feel Garrus talons at her neck. If he snapped, he could cut through her skin without ever realizing what he had done. 

Once the door closed, he trotted over to the door and pulled up his omni tool. He punched a few buttons and the light turned red. Dread crept through the commanders body but she pushed her shoulders back defiantly. He had locked them in. Tali and EDI could probably get through but it would take awhile. He stalked towards her and growled.  
“Vega? Shepard.” he spat at her. “If you didn't want me anymore that's fine. But Vega? After all we have been through together, could you not have told me to my face rather than let me see you betray me in person?” the pain coming out in his voice despite his effort to hide it. She tried to interrupt but he kept on. “You've been leaving out bed days to come down here. Were you laughing behind my back? Did you tell Liara, did she know? Did Tali? Is that why she came to visit me? To console me? “ his voice caught and she lept at the chance.  
“I don't want Vega dammit it. I want you but you pushed me away. James was teaching me to dance so I could surprise you. “ Garrus didn't listen.  
“You offered your throat to him. “ He grabbed her by the hands and pinned them over her head. “You offered to mate him. “ Shepards confusion was evident on her face. Her mind racing for an answer before Garrus could speak again. She knew if she said the wrong thing, she would lose him forever.  
“You never asked me to mate you.” She yelled back at him. The realization hitting them both at the same time.  
“You left me behind. I watched you get hit and you left me behind. I'm supposed to watch your back and you left me to live without you.” the accusations stung. His talons tightened and she felt her skin tear. She knew he was right.  
“Garrus” she could barely choke out the words. “The galaxy is too big. It's faceless. I had to have something to fight for. I fought for you. If you didn't live. I had nothing left.” The tears were pouring down her face but his jealously and anger refused to subside. The smell of her blood had broken something inside him. Something instinctual had taken over and only one thing was going to satisfy him. 

He dragged her to the mats and threw her face down. She landed on her hands and knees . Before she could react his weight was pushing her down. He pulled her hands above her head again, pushing her face into the mat so hard she could feel her lip split and taste the blood. His voice was in her ear.  
“Submit” She tried to push back but he didn't budge. She shoved with all her strength and he barely had to compensate. She could feel her wrists bruising under his grasp. He had punctured her skin on her wrists but still he held. She realized all the times they had sparred he had been letting her win. She grunted and almost laughed. He took her grunt as a sign of challenge and thrust his hips between hers, spreading her legs wide. He whispered again.  
“Submit”  
“Are you asking me to be your mate?” He chest rumbled and his mandibles grazed her check in appreciation for her understanding.  
“Submit” he growled, more urgent and forceful than before. She didn't answer, just let her body go limp in his grasp. He pulled one hand back and flexed a talon. He ripped through the back of her shirt and bra, letting it hang loose on her arms. He dragged his talon down the back of her waist band and down the seam, splitting them from the back. He reached around front and did the same. He ripped through the sides of her panties leaving her naked and exposed to his pelvis that was pushing against her again.  
His ran his talons down her back, leaving whelps with a thin reds line up and down her skin. It seemed he wanted her almost broken. She pulled slightly with her hands to see if she could move to reach for him but the motion caused him to tighten his grasp. His head was cradled into her neck and he was breathing in her ear. He nipped slightly under her ear. He had allowed his mouth plates to expand and his teeth had exposed the sharp points. He bit softly into her neck. She stiffened then relaxed. This must be turian foreplay she thought. He bit again, each bit tearing through her delicate skin but not really hurting. She could feel blood running down her from the bites and the claw marks up her back. He took his free hand and reached under her, still biting mindlessly at her neck and ear. He cupped one breast and rubbed her nipple with the tip of his talon. Her breath caught. She would swear that she could hear him smirk. Damn cocky turian bastard. He licked softly over the wounds on her neck as his hand started to move lower. He traced patterns on her rib cage and stomach. He was going to leave her covered in scratches. He paused at her hips. He grabbed them roughly and pulled her into him.  
“Are you mine?” he growled. She moaned, desperate for his hands to reach her, needing to feel his hands between her thighs.  
“Always” He slipped one talon into the folds between her legs and found her wet. He smirked again.  
“Do you need me inside you? “  
“Spirits yes” she was barely breathing in anticipation. He laughed softly and pushed one talon inside of her. He felt her muscles tighten around him. He was glad to find her wet already. He searched for that spot inside that always made her scream his name. He felt her body respond when he found it. He chuckled. His other talon searched for the swollen nub on the outside. Her breath caught when he found it.  
“Tell me what you want Jane”  
“Touch me Garrus. Make me cum.” He responded by moving his talons in that way she liked, but rougher than normal. She grunted and wiggled under his weight. He pushed down on her and bit her neck again. It only took a few minutes before she was moaning and tensing as he pushed her closer and closer to climax.  
“Oh god Garrus, please don't stop.” He laughed in her ear.  
“Never my love” He speed up his motions until he felt her body arch under his touch and she screamed his name as wave after wave of her orgasm pulsed through her body. He brought his covered fingers to her mouth for her to clean off. She licked slowly and his chest rumbled.  
“Are you ready for me” She nodded. H reached back to under the ties that held his pants up and pushed them to his knees. His plates had long since moved aside leaving his erection pushing against her. He ached with needed to be inside of her. He pushed the head of his cock to her and thrust in. He needed too much to be gentle. He was going to mark what was his. She gasped at the intrusion then thrust her hips back to meet his. He pulled out then pushed back. He still held her hands over her head while his other had shoved her head to the side, leaving as much of her neck open to him. He thrust and grunted.  
“Are you willing to be mine and only mine for the rest of your life?”  
“I am”  
“Have you cast aside all others to join with me?  
“I have”  
“Where I lead, you will follow and where you lead, I will follow”  
“I will”  
“Do you swear to uphold this bond at the cost of all that you hold?  
“I do”  
“Would you die for me? Would you kill for me? Will you protect me with your last breath?”  
“Yes”  
“When I die, you may live but I will take your heart and soul to the grave with me” She could feel him getting close by the speed. His body was tense and his voice was thin. He sub vocals were thin and strained as he struggled to say his mating vows.  
“ Do you submit your body and soul to me Jane”  
“Forever Garrus” He slammed into her one more time as his orgasm ripped through him. He bit down on her neck with such ferocity, she screamed at the sudden pain. He shuddered as she felt him empty into her. He bit down harder and she screamed again. Blood poured over his chin and into his mouth. She could vaguely hear someone beating in the door outside. Finally he let go, his cock still buried deep inside her.  
“You are mine now. You belong to me. For now until you die, you are my mate Jane Shepard Vakarian. “ His voice was thick with emotion. She tried to turn her head to look at him but the pain in her neck caused her to gasp. She could see blood pooling under her. He let go of her wrists and pulled her up to meet him. He slipped out of her as he turned her. He wrapped his arms around her and buried his head into her shoulder, smearing blood on her. She ran her hands up the back of his head and under his fringe. She let her fingers wonder, soothing him. She knew it hurt him to see her physical hurt but it was part of the ritual. It would be her turn next. She didn't know if her teeth could penetrate through his skin but she would try. She tugged gently on his fringe, bringing him back to her. He growled softly. She knew it turned him on so she pulled harder. She pulled his head back to look at her in the eyes. His blue eyes searched her face, looking for anything that might tell him he had gone too far. She smiled gently and leaned her forehead to his. They stayed that way for an eternity before he pulled back. Gruffly he told her.  
“We must continue.” He pushed her back onto her back and pulled her legs apart. He leaned down over her and licked her collarbone, ignoring the wound in her neck. He let his tongue run down between her breasts before focusing on one. He nipped softly at one nipple, letting his teeth leave a small mark. She arched her back into him. He bit harder feeling the nipple turn hard in his mouth. He sucked at her while her hands tugged softly at his fringe. His purring filled the room. He pulled away and kissed his way to her other breast. He bit softly, breaking the skin before sucking on her nipple. A soft moan escaped her lips and she felt him laugh.  
“Bosh'tet” she swore at him as he pulled away and looked at her. He laughed. He licked over the hole in her stomach causing her to giggle at the tickling. He licked over her hips bones but pulled back when she pushed her hips towards his mouth. He gripped her ankles in his grasp causing more bruising and kissed the inside of her thighs. He bit down marking more of his territory before letting his voice rumble and vibrate at her lips. She quivered, waiting for him to reach out. Slowly his tongue pushed in between her lips and found her wet. He lapped slowly at her nub. She thrust forward. He pulled the tender organ into his mouth and sucked at her. She dug her nails into the mats and arched hard. He pushed his tongue into her, feeling the walls tighten. He pushed in and out. She tried to pulls her legs up to give him more room but he held her down, letting her squirm in pleasure as his tongue brought her over the edge. He pulled her sex back into her mouth and sucked until she was screaming. She crashed over cliff with such force that she couldn't breath. She pulled hard at his fringe and he growled a warning at her. She pulled again. He looked up and snarled.  
He stood up and scooped her up. He carried her to Vega's workbench and shoved everything into the floor with a crash. He put her down and put her hands to his crotch. Her fingers quickly wrapped around him. He was wet with his own lubricant and hard under her touch. She stroked up and down his length as he purred at her. She nudged his head to one side and ran her tongue down the scar on his mandible. She ran over his check down his neck. She bit softly at the soft skin and he groaned at her. She moved down is neck biting her way down to his check. She traced the plates down his carapace. His hands found the back of her head and played idly with her hair as her mouth continued over his chest. She scooted off the work bench and worked lower. She kissed at the groin plates that were on each side of him. Her hands still working the length of his cock. She licked the tip of him and he tried to push farther into her mouth. She pulled back and laughed.  
“Look who is impatient now.” She smirked. He growled under his voice and her laughter filled the room. He had finally gotten that laugh from her again and his heart swelled in his chest. His mate he thought. She finally pulled him into her mouth and he almost came again at the sudden warmth. She sucked gently and used her hands at the base. He was much too big to take all of him in but she worked up and down slowly anyways. She felt him tense every time she pulled away. She sucked at the head before letting his hands push her head back down.  
He finally pulled her up. Kissing her hard on the mouth while putting her hips on the edge of the table. He placed himself between her legs, spreading her as wide as he could get her. He grabbed her calf and pulled her legs high up by his chest. She leaned back on her hands. He pushed his cock to her lips and looked at her. She nodded. He pushed slowly inside of her. She threw her head back at the pleasure. He slide into her and stopped, letting himself swell inside of her, pushing her walls out to accommodate him. Spirits she was tight against him. Letting both of them adjust he slowly moved in and out of her. For a few minutes they continued, him thrusting and pushing her further back on the table before roughly yanking her back to the edge and slamming in again. She could see his face tighten as he got closer. She pulled herself to him and pushed his head to the side. His armor plating had shifted to the side exposing the vulnerable soft that was designed for mating. She put her lips to his skin and murmured.  
“Are you willing to be mine and only mine for the rest of your life?”  
“I am”  
“Have you cast aside all others to join with me?  
“I have”  
“Where I lead, you will follow and where you lead, I will follow”  
“I will”  
“Do you swear to uphold this bond at the cost of all that you hold?  
“I do”  
“Would you die for me? Would you kill for me? Will you protect me with your last breath?”  
“Yes”  
“When I die, you may live but I will take your heart and soul to the grave with me” She bit down with all the force she had and felt his flesh tear apart. Warm blood rushed out and covered her chin. Her mouth filled with the warm liquid. It was sweet and metallic but not unpleasant. It poured down his neck onto his chest. He let out a roar that caused her to bit harder in surprised. His talons punctured through her shoulders as he pulled her hard against him. He roared again. His harmonics rippled through her. His mandibles clamped to his check. His body tensed as he thrust a few more times before he exploded into her. His climax ripping through him as he arched and shuddered under her. His roar had echoed through the empty room. There was an explosion of activity outside the door as the team argued about whether to open the door or not. Wrex's deep voice could be heard telling them to back off. 

 

He went limp in her arms and they crashed to the floor together. She laid on top of him while he gasped for breath. He wrapped her tight to him and rubbed his forehead to hers.  
“You are mine now. You belong to me. For now until you die, you are my mate Garrus Shepard Vakarian” He purred in contentment. They laid there wrapped in each others arms, listening to the argument outside.  
“We should move before one of them breaks though” Garrus finally said. He lowered her to the ground and stood up. He pulled his pants of. He went off searching for something to wrap Jane in. She sat in the floor and looked over her wounds. Her lip was split. She had bruises on her wrists, ankles, around her throat and calf. She could make out individual talon marks. There were scratches down her back and open wounds on her shoulders. There were bite marks on both breasts and scratches across her stomach. She could make out whelps and bites on the inside of her thighs. Every whelp and scratch was covered by a thin line of beading red. She could feel blood running down her back. There were multiple bites along her neck and one gaping bite, marking her as his. There was red blood covering her and blue blood down her chin and onto her chest. It had mixed with hers so she had bits of purple on her as well. Her hair was matted with sweat. She looked like hell but felt amazing. She was finally his mate. I belong to him. Let her memory wonder over the years from the first time she saw him to the time she saw that blue armor poking over the wall on Omega. She had loved him for so long and now everyone would know they belonged together. She was giddy. She felt like a school girl as she laughed in happiness. A huge smile plastered all over her face. He came back to her, a confused look on his face. A twinge of hurt that she would be laughing after such an intimate moment.  
“I'm happy Garrus” She cupped his check with her hand. She traced his scars. “I am yours forever and everyone will know it. I have wanted this for so long, I can hardly believe it's real.” She let her hand gently probe the wound in her neck. She flinched in pain. He purred and put his forehead to hers.  
“I am too. Something finally went right. Are you gonna show me that dance tomorrow?” Making a mental note to threaten Vega with bodily harm if he touched her again. She laughed.  
“I can't wait. Though I'm not sure neck wounds are a good accessory to my dress blues” He just laughed. He had brought a few small towels back.  
“It was all I could find. I brought the scraps of your clothes too. somewhat apologetic.  
“We'll make do. Help me cover up my girlie parts” He put one towel above her butt and tucked it up between her legs. He scooped her up in his arms. She put another towel over her breast and cradled her clothes to her chest. She looked at his would and gingerly touched it.  
“Is it deep enough?” She felt him laugh.  
“I thought you were trying to bite my head off. “ She blushed and laughed.  
“Bosh'tet. I wanted to make sure it was permanent. “  
“You know I'm going to have to tell Tali that you screamed Quarian obscenities at me while I was inside you right?” She smacked him on the back of the head.  
“Take me upstairs Mate. We need a shower” His chest rumbled in pride at her term of endearment. He headed to the door and pulled his omnitool out. He opened the door and stepped though. 

There was a collective gasp from everyone who was still waiting outside. Garrus growled a deep warning. Shepard sighed in contentment, not caring how she must look to her crew. Half naked and covered in blood and bruises, she was in the arms of her turian mate and nothing else mattered. The people quickly parted leaving a walking way for Garrus to get to the elevator. There was an explosion of conversation as they passed.  
“Is she ok”  
“Is that a bite mark?”  
“Someone call the doctor”  
“Is she conscious?” Commander Shepard lifted a hand and gave a small wave to her friends. She heard Jack laugh.  
“She's been fucked silly, leave her alone.” Eve's voice could be heard.  
“She's been marked. They mated.” The voices dropped off after that as everyone let it settle what that meant. The seriousness of the moment settled in and then congratulations were shouted just as the elevator doors closed.


End file.
